The Adventures Of Two Friends
The Adventures Of Two Friends is an animated Disney Channel show. The show centers around two trouble-making 10-year old boys who have the most outrageous adventures. The show aired from 2001 to 2011, being the only Disney Channel longest-running show. The show consists of eight seasons. It is one of the popular Disney Channel animated shows, alongside Kim Possible and Phineas and Ferb. Characters Main characters * Jimmy Brooks (voiced by Jason Earles) is one of the lead characters of the show. He is friends with Andy Stewart and is the younger brother of Lucy Brooks. He is 10 years old. He loves going out, skateboarding, playing football and playing pranks, and is a straight "D" student. Even though he does poorly in school, he comes up with a lot of various ideas that lead him and Andy in trouble. He has a crush on Lucy's friend, Nancy Carter. * Andy Stewart (voiced by Justin Shenkarow) is one of the lead characters of the show. He is friends with Jimmy Brooks. He is 10 years old. In strong contrast to Jimmy, Andy has a passion to study, do homeworks and gain good grades, and is a straight "A" student. He has no siblings. Whenever Andy gets scared, he hugs his teddy bear, Mr. Sweet. He has a crush on Mandy despite the age difference. * Lucy Brooks (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) is Jimmy's older sister. She's 11 years old. Even though she is older than her brother, she is in the same class with him because she failed one grade. She likes taking care of her look, reading magazines and trying to gain attention from the older boys. * Nancy Carter (voiced by Tara Strong) is Lucy's best friend. She's 10 years old. She has the same goals as Lucy. She is sometimes referred as "Lucy's sidekick" to which she denies. Lucy's brother, Jimmy, has a crush on her, but she constantly rejects him because he is two weeks younger than her. Despite this, she gets jealous when Jimmy is flirting with the other girls and vice versa. Major recurring characters * Jerry Brooks (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is Jimmy and Lucy's father. He loves sitting on a couch, watching TV, reading newspapers and eating donuts. He works in a toilet paper factory. He has a harsh relationship with Jimmy. * Mary Brooks (voiced by Lauren Tom) is Jimmy and Lucy's mother. She's a housewife. She deeply cares for her children. She likes to do charity actions. * Scout (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is the Brooks' dog. He acts like any dog and is shown to deeply care for Jimmy. He bites Phil Raymond, the postman, when he delivers something to the Brooks'. He has a crush on Penny. * Lillian Stewart (voiced by Catherine Cavadini) is Andy's mother. She is friends with Jimmy's mother. She works in a grocery store and is divorced. * Penny (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is the Stewarts' female poodle. She likes being breeded and well taken care of by her owners. She has a crush on Scout. * Mrs. Wendy Benson (voiced by Mona Marshall) is the main antagonist of the series and is Jimmy's neighbor across the street. She has a strong dislike to everyone she knows and is very grumpy and selfish. She's 80 years old and is trying to keep her flower collection safe. She hates that someone calls her old. * Mr. Pepey (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is Mrs. Wendy Benson's pet parrot. He can say whatever his owner says and he seems to be on her side. * Rick Carter (voiced by Jason Marsden) is Nancy's older brother. He's 17 years old. He's rebellious, likes heavy metal music and makes parties when his parents are out of the house. * Miss Westerlee (voiced by Kath Soucie) is Jimmy and Andy's class' teacher. She knows how to get even with her students, especially Jimmy and Andy. * Ted Carter (voiced by John DiMaggio) is Nancy and Rick's father. He's rich, is the owner of the town's supermarket, lives in a villa with his children and sometimes forgets Nancy's birthdays. * Priest James (voiced by Jess Harnell) is the priest in town. He's worried about the kids' behavior and participates in charity actions. Supporting characters * Mandy (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is a 17-year old teenage girl who works as a model. She's Rick's girlfriend. * Steven Stewart (voiced by Daran Norris) is Andy's father and Lillian's ex-husband. He and Lillian divorced because they're "too different". He's working everywhere in the world and visits his family very rarely. His parents are deceased. * Danny (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) is one of the students in Jimmy and Andy's class. He wears glasses, has freckles and competes with Andy because he's also the straight "A" student. He has no friends because of his nerdiness. * Mimmi Ross (voiced by Amy Bruckner) is a 5-year old girl who has a crush on Andy and keeps stalking him. * Zack Benson (voiced by Mona Marshall (season 1-5) and Danny Cooksey (season 6-8)) is a bully in Jimmy and Andy's school. He's the leader of the school's Bully Gang. He's Mrs. Wendy Benson's grandson. * Mike (voiced by Byrne Offutt) is Zack's friend and the member of Bully Gang. He's overweight and is also dumb. * Timmy (voiced by Michael Reisz) is Zack's friend and the member of Bully Gang. He's bullying everyone with Zack, but in heart he's a very good person. * Mayor Anderson (voiced by Steven Jay Blum) is the mayor of Westville, the town where Jimmy and Andy live. He tries to keep the town clean. * Principal Sanders (voiced by Phill Lewis) is the principal of Jimmy and Andy's school. He's grumpy and has a dislike to the school's students. * Cherie (voiced by Ashley Tisdale) is Lucy's rival since preschool. She, along with her friend, Ginger, is a new student in Jimmy and Andy's class. She's very snobbish and rich popular girl at school. She first appears in a two-part special episode, The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Mystery Of A Missing Friend. * Ginger (voiced by Mae Whitman) is Cherie's friend although she is seen more as a sidekick than a friend. She first appears in a two-part special episode, The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Mystery Of A Missing Friend. * Fred, the Grandpa (voiced by Frank Welker) is the old man in Westville and often tells the town some weird stories that happen to be real, or fake. * Dave and Arnold (Dave is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson and Arnold is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) are the police officers in Westville. They're fraternal twin brothers. Dave takes his job very seriously, while Arnold isn't very intelligent. * Matthew Rogers and Linda Garcia (Matthew Rogers is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson and Linda Garcia is voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey) are the TV news reporters. * Grandpa Thadeus and Grandma Betty Johnson (Grandpa is voiced by Mona Marshall and Grandma is voiced by Jennifer Darling) are Jimmy and Nancy's maternal grandparents. Grandma loves Jimmy and thinks that he's the smartest student in his class, and Grandpa almost does nothing, but sleeps. * Miranda Carter (voiced by Candi Milo) is Nancy and Rick's mother and Ted's wife. She works in a hospital and, like her husband, sometimes forgets Nancy's birthdays. * Richard (voiced by Mona Marshall (season 1-5) and Adam Wylie (season 6-8)) is one of the students in Jimmy and Andy's class. He is known to lose his temper when he gets impatient waiting for something or someone meant for him. * Mark (voiced by Matt Nolan) is one of the students in Jimmy and Andy's class. He seems to be the best athlete. * Candy (voiced by Kelly Stables) is one of the students in Jimmy and Andy's class. She is known to wear something made from candy according to her name. * Layla Bell (voiced by Mindy Cohn) is one of the students in Jimmy and Andy's class. She's very shy. * Willard Munson (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) is one of Jimmy's neighbors. He rivals with Jerry, his next-door neighbor. * Phil Raymond (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is a postman. Anytime he delivers the mail to the Brooks', he nearly gets bitten by Scout. * Harry, the Nose Picker (voiced by Tara Strong) is one of the students in Jimmy and Andy's class. He has a passion to nose pick. * Randy (voiced by Bumper Robinson) is a con man in Jimmy and Andy's class. * Jennifer "Jen" Ford (voiced by Cree Summer) is one of the students in Jimmy and Andy's class. She's a Goth. * Tony (voiced by Byrne Offutt) is one of the students in Jimmy and Andy's class. He's also a Goth and is Jen's boyfriend. * Spacey (voiced by Joshua Seth) is an alien. He's friends with Jimmy and Andy. Minor characters * Mr. Lionel Rhodes (voiced by Cam Clarke) is Jerry's boss. He is shown to have a great dislike for his workers, especially Jerry. * Mrs. Jane Rhodes (voiced by Edie McClurg) is Mr. Lionel Rhodes' wife. * Helen Smith (voiced by Jennifer Hale) is a famous pop singer and sometimes visits Westville because it is her hometown. Jimmy and Andy, as well as every male person in town, are her fans. * Samuel Henderson (voiced by Mitchell Whitfield) is Helen Smith's manager. * Zane (voiced by Mona Marshall) is the captain of the school's wrestling team. He's huge and muscular. * Lori and Tiffany (Lori is voiced by Mary Kate Olsen and Tiffany is voiced by Ashley Olsen) are twin sisters. They're identical to each other in looks, personalities, feelings, etc.. They're also students in Jimmy and Andy's class. * Grandpa Brooks (voiced by Frank Welker) is Jimmy and Lucy's paternal grandfather. His wife is deceased. * Dina Brooks (voiced by April Winchell) is Jimmy and Lucy's paternal aunt. She is known to be some kind of strict. * Bill Johnson (voiced by Jim Cummings) is Jimmy and Lucy's maternal uncle. He's very rich which is the reason that Jerry hates him. * Mrs. Anderson (voiced by Jeannie Elias) is the near-sighted lunch lady at Jimmy and Andy's school. * Mistress Selena Hypnotic (voiced by Cree Summer) is the town's fortune teller who has hypnotic powers and anyone who's hypnotized does whatever she says. * Jake, the Researcher (voiced by Mona Marshall) is the Westville's museum's researcher. He attempts to solve any mystery around. * Coach Chris Mann (voiced by Phil LaMarr) is the PE teacher in Jimmy and Andy's school. He seems to be very tough. * Nurse Laura (voiced by Philece Sampler) is the school nurse in Jimmy and Andy's school. * Mindy Randall (voiced by June Foray) is Andy's maternal grandmother. Her husband is deceased. She's a very sweet lady. She dies in one of the episodes. * Mrs. Flower (voiced by Leigh Allyn Baker) is Andy's neighbor. She's a hippie. * Shark (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is Ted Carter's bulldog. * Vince Campbell (voiced by Phill Lewis) is the biologist in town and likes to do study on plants. He hosts the gardening contests. * Professor LeKnott (voiced by Mona Marshall) is a science professor in town and hunts for several diseases. * Agents 007 and 008 (007 is voiced by Ogie Banks and 008 is voiced by Steven Jay Blum) are the two secret agents. They think that there are some suspicious activities in Westville, so they investigate only to have some comedic results. * Frederick and Christina Vanderveele (Frederick is voiced by Mona Marshall and Christina is voiced by Tress MacNeille) are the town's richest couple. They're very sophisticated. * Lawrence The Magician (voiced by Tom Kenny) is the famous magician. His magic tricks sometimes go right or wrong. * Greggy The Magic Boy (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is Lawrence The Magician's assistant. * Kim Possible (voiced by Christy Carlson Romano) is a crime fighting high school cheerleading captain who saves the world on a regular basis while dealing with the normal challenges of a teenager, such as winning cheer competitions, turning in her homework on time, and maintaining her love life. She met Jimmy and Andy when she arrived in Westville to stop Dr. Drakken. She appeared in a three-part crossover special episode, The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends Meet Kim Possible!. * Ronald Stoppable (voiced by Will Friedle) is Kim's best friend since pre-k and is her next-door neighbor. He serves as Kim's sidekick whenever they go on missions. He appeared in a three-part crossover special episode, The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends Meet Kim Possible!. * Rufus (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) is Ron's pet naked mole rat. He goes on nearly all missions and, due to his small size, often proves useful. He appeared in a three-part crossover special episode, The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends Meet Kim Possible!. * Wade (voiced by Tahj Mowry) is a ten-year-old genius who runs Kim Possible's website, supplies her with her various gadgets, gives Kim her missions through her "Kimmunicator" and arranges transportation for her. He appeared in a three-part crossover special episode, The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends Meet Kim Possible!. * Dr. Drakken (voiced by John DiMaggio) is a blue-skinned mad scientist and super villain obsessed with world domination, thus proving to the world that he is a genius. He appeared in a three-part crossover special episode, The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends Meet Kim Possible!. * Shego (voiced by Nicole Sullivan) is Kim's most dangerous enemy and Dr. Drakken's sidekick. She is highly skilled in martial arts. She appeared in a three-part crossover special episode, The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends Meet Kim Possible!. * Zerr (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) is the villain who time traveled to the 1970 to conquer the world and change the history. He was ultimately stopped by Jimmy, Andy, Lucy, Nancy and their parents and thrown into jail. He appeared in a three-part episode, The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends Go Back In Time!. * Madame Fatale (voiced by Cree Summer) is Zerr's assistant. She appeared in a three-part episode, The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends Go Back In Time!. * Professor Taylor (voiced by Mona Marshall) is a paleontologist and the owner of the Jurassic theme park. He appeared in a three-part episode, The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends In Jurassic Park!. * Glenn (voiced by Jason Marsden) is Professor Taylor's assistant. He's actually a poacher who wanted to steal the dinosaur eggs Professor Taylor found to make them hatch and change the present world back to the prehistoric world. He appeared in a three-part episode, The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends In Jurassic Park!. * Doctor "Freeky" Drooler (voiced by John DiMaggio) is a mad scientist who wanted to steal the dinosaur eggs Professor Taylor found to make them hatch, so he'll destroy the schools with the help of dinosaurs as a revenge on the teachers who didn't appreciate his genius about dinosaurs. He used to work with Professor Taylor before his evil deeds. He appeared in a three-part episode, The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends In Jurassic Park!. * Samantha, Ed and Dwayne (Samantha is voiced by Kari Wahlgren, Ed is voiced by Jeff Bennett and Dwayne is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) are Dr. Drooler's clumsy sidekicks. They tricked Jimmy and Andy into helping them steal the dinosaur eggs for Dr. Drooler. They appeared in a three-part episode, The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends In Jurassic Park!. * Billy and Tilly (Billy is voiced by Nancy Cartwright and Tilly is voiced by Alyson Stoner) are fraternal twins and Dr. Drooler's children. They've seen their father only rarely and are under custody of their babysitter, Becky. It's unknown what happened to their mother. They have an obsession over dinosaurs. They appeared in a three-part episode, The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends In Jurassic Park!. * Becky (voiced by Mona Marshall) is Billy and Tilly's babysitter. She's overweight and is very strict. Billy and Tilly are under her custody because they rarely see their father. Despite her obese build, she is very strong and can fight well. She's very overprotective to Billy and Tilly. She appeared in a three-part episode, The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends In Jurassic Park!. * Spacetroo (voiced by Mona Marshall) is Spacey's lost brother. He left the family after a heated argument with his family about his desire about domination. He turned into dark side and attempted to take over the universe by taking over his homeplanet and Earth. He was possibly killed in his hideout's explosion. He appeared in the movie special, The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends And Spacey On A Mission!. * Spacer (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is Spacey's father. He appeared in the movie special, The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends And Spacey On A Mission!. * Spaceinda (voiced by Caroline Rhea) is Spacey's mother. She appeared in the movie special, The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends And Spacey On A Mission!. * Spaceee (voiced by Tara Strong) is Spacey's little sister. She appeared in the movie special, The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends And Spacey On A Mission!. * Spaceup (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is Spacey's alien pup. He's great friends with Scout and Penny. He appeared in the movie special, The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends And Spacey On A Mission!. * The President (voiced by Frank Welker) is the president of USA. He finds it hard working with agents 007 and 008. He resembles the real-life and actual president of USA, Barack Obama. He appeared in the movie special, The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends And Spacey On A Mission!. * Professor Clyde (voiced by Jess Harnell) is a famous researcher. He went to Himalayas to hunt for Yeti. He appeared in a two-part episode, The Adventures Of Two Friends: Adventure In Himalayas!. * Johnny (voiced by Adam Wylie) is Professor Clyde's assistant. He became Mira's boyfriend at the end of the special. He appeared in a two-part episode, The Adventures Of Two Friends: Adventure In Himalayas!. * Mira LaPierre (voiced by Tara Strong) is a villager and Mr. LaPierre's daughter. She became Johnny's boyfriend at the end of the special. She appeared in a two-part episode, The Adventures Of Two Friends: Adventure In Himalayas!. * Mr. LaPierre (voiced by John DiMaggio) is Mira's father. He disguised himself as Yeti to obtain the treasure hidden in Yeti's cave. He appeared in a two-part episode, The Adventures Of Two Friends: Adventure In Himalayas!. * Dante (voiced by Greg Cipes) is a French boy. Lucy had a crush on him, but he has a girlfriend much to Lucy's dismay. He appeared in a two-part episode, The Adventures Of Two Friends: Adventure In Himalayas!. * Santa Claus (voiced by Frank Welker) is friends with Jimmy and Andy after they replaced him to deliver the Christmas presents when he was sick. Episodes Season 1: 2001 Season 2: 2002-2003 Season 3: 2003-2004 Season 4: 2004-2005 Season 5: 2005-2007 Season 6: 2007-2008 Season 7: 2008-2009 Season 8: 2009-2011 The Movie